¿Cómo olvidas que has sido feliz?
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Pensamientos de Remus después de perder a sus amigos ese 31 de octubre. Regalo para Abrildecolores para el Amigo Invisible Navideño de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Mi amigo invisible es: Abrildecolores._

 _Espero que te guste es la petición media, es cortita pero he intentado que tenga mucho sentmiento._

 **¿Cómo olvidas que has sido feliz?**

Hay cosas que duelen tanto que ni si quiera las notas, como si el cuerpo estuviese preparado para una determinada cantidad de dolor y una vez superado no quedase nada. La casa estaba destrozada, ni si quiera se veían estrellas en el cielo o luna. Estaba solo él, entre los escombros de los que fue el hogar de uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaban allí en una esquina, al lado. A James lo habían encontrado en las escaleras y a Lily en la habitación de Harry. A él ya se lo habían llevado, pero él no podía irse. No quería dejarlos solos, no quería estar él solo.

Estaba paseándose e imaginándose la casa otra vez, cogiendo trastos destrozados y pensando en qué eran, en qué lugar había estado... En el suelo algo capto su mirada, una fotografía medio quemada. Ya casi no se distinguía una parte pero se podía ver a Sirius y a su lado medio quemado estaba James. Se agarraban del brazo y Sirius, que estaba guapísimo, sonreía.

¿Por qué? —comenzó a gritar mientras la foto se iba haciendo más y más borrosa conforme le temblaban los brazos.— ¿Por qué?— No le contestaban, seguía ahí, riéndose de un chiste y moviendo el brazo, si James no saliera quemado se vería como le revolvía el pelo.

No podía haberlo hecho se decía una y otra vez. La imagen de Sirius, su Sirius, parecía ir distorsionándose sin control en su cabeza. Él, tan perfectamente guapo, tan leal y perruno, tan cabezota, impulsivo y rabioso. Había dado su vida antes que traicionar a James, él era su hermano y su familia. Peter, que le idolatraba y veneraba, Sirius era incapaz de hacerle daño de verdad. La cabeza de Remus estaba a punto de estallar y en medio de la confusión su mirada siempre iba al mismo sitio, Lily. Estaba tapada porque no podía mirara esos ojos verdes abiertos hacia el universo, incluso muerta parecía un ángel. Como si en cualquier momento fuese a reírse y a decirle a la frase perfecta a todos sus problemas. James parecía más joven que nunca, como si volviese a tener catorce años y solo estuviese dormido, les había entrelazado las manos.

Sirius, el eterno adolescente en Azkaban. Su Sirius, el que podía hacer mil travesuras que con solo una mirada ya se lo había perdonado todo. El único que podía hacerle aullar sin haber luna llena. Tenía más poder sobre él que ninguna otra persona en el universo. Una semana antes le había prometido que se irían y viajarían por el mundo. Parecía una eternidad, como Hogwarts, ¿habían sido reales esos años? No lo parecían, la felicidad se le antojaba imposible en ese momento.

Noto una mano en su hombro, después de lo que parecieron horas, casi esperaba ver a Sirius otra vez. Como en el colegio diciéndole que se lo había tragado y James y Lily levantándose del suelo riendo. Pero solo era Dumbledore, más viejo que nunca, con una pena en los ojos que le cayeron encima como 20 toneladas. Eso le rompió, no supo en qué momento se le echó encima, y comenzó a llorar. Sin palabras, ni berridos, ni frases de consuelo o preguntas. El viejo director le devolvió el abrazo con serenidad y calma, no le alivió. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nada lo haría, no habría consuelo posible.

Llevas cuatro horas mirando el reloj y días sin dormir ¿o eran semanas? Las pesadillas y la realidad se mezclaban últimamente. Aunque eso era mejor que tener sueños buenos, esos se habían convertido en los peores. El peor instante era cuando se iba despertando y su subconsciente le iba arrancando esa sensación de felicidad que lo dejaba más hecho polvo cada vez. Algunos eran simples: Sirius, James, Lily y Peter aparecían como si nada hubiese pasado. O tal vez su memoria rescataba un recuerdo semiolvidado y lo trasportaba a Hogwarts. Veía un partido de quidditch, planeaban una travesura y él lo intentaba impedir, escuchaba música con Lily o estaba con Sirius. A veces solo le miraba, se recreaba en ese cuerpo que le embrujaba más que cualquier encantamiento, otras volvían a besarse y morderse. Esos eran con diferencia los peores porque solían terminar siempre con Sirius devorándole loco de rabia, o peor, lo hacía él.

Pero ahora estaba despierto, miraba los segundos del reloj y se maldecía una y otra vez mientras era incapaz de levantarse. Entonces llegó una lechuza:

"No ha habido juicio. Sirius está en Azkaban de por vida

Lo siento muchísimo Remus

Albus Dumbledore"

Ni siquiera iba a haber juicio al que no ir. Ya estaba allí, en la fría celda llena de dementores. Cada vez que se levantaba dispuesto a ir, dispuesto a perdonarle, se quedaba parado y pensaba en James, en Lily, en Harry… El pobre Harry huérfano y en casa de los horribles muggles. Preguntó a Dumbledore sobre qué iba a suceder con él y respondió que debía e iba a quedarse con su familia muggle. Fue un alivio, quería a Harry, pero mirar a sus ojos y ver a los de Lily sería demasiado. Sabía que Petunia era detestable, pero había aceptado cuidar de él, y francamente en esos momentos cualquier persona sería mejor que él para cuidar a Harry.

Así que allí estaba, con la mano agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta pero quieto e incapaz de moverse, no sabía qué le diría a Sirius si lo viera, no sabía si podía visitarlo y sobre todo no sabía si quería. Esa fue la primera noche que cogió la botella de Wiskey de fuego. Sabía que era una mala idea, que no le iba a hacer sentir mejor de verdad y que la sensación de calidez era mentira. Le dio igual.

Su vida se transformó en una sucesión de pesadillas, alcohol y desvanecimientos. Se había percatado que cuando perdía el sentido por la bebida le dolía un poco menos. El problema es que al día siguiente se volvía a sentir igual de mal. Las cartas de Dumbledore y el resto de la orden comenzaban a apilarse, al principio las contestaba e intentaba fingir normalidad, ahora llevaba meses sin abrirlas. Se había ido a vivir al mundo muggle y se pulía lo que le quedaba de la herencia de su madre. Curiosamente ahora su parte favorita del mes era cuando el lobo se apoderaba de él, había conseguido encerrarse en una habitación y se iba allí a pasar esas horas solo. Casi era un alivio sentir como esa parte animal y primitiva tomaba las riendas, parecía más furioso que nunca, a lo mejor era porque estaba encerrado o tal vez cogía todo el dolor de Remus y lo transformaba en rabia.

Habían sacado una poción que te permitía ser un hombre, cada mes se decía que la probaría y que así evitaría que el lobo escapase. No lo hacía, ese rato era el único en el que conseguía estar anestesiado del todo. El alcohol había ayudado, ahora en vez de darle una sensación de falsa felicidad, le sumía en una desesperación aún mayor. Tenía toda la vida para seguir probando formas de no sentir nada se dijo mientras bebía un trago.

Pero

 _¿Cómo olvidas que has sido feliz?_


End file.
